Unexpected
by Buick Regal Racecar 56
Summary: What would happen if he did something he'd never thought to do?  Something unexpected?  Maybe it would... maybe it wouldn't... it depended on if he followed his feelings or not.


Unexpected

_This is another Life Is A Highway Series one-shot. Of course, as always, it's mainly about Thunder. But this is a part of another imagination game that branches from the events of The Past, The Present, And The Uncertain Future. But instead of one thing happening, another thing happens that is quite unexpected. You'll see… I'm not going to tell you yet._

_Nine seconds…_

Being the son of a racecar really helped. Although, he didn't like racing as much as his brother… he'd left him behind, after setting off a bomb. With the cold-heartedness of a killer, he'd set off the bomb, and left. But now, he was having second thoughts.

_Eight seconds…_

Knowing his brother had a family made him hesitate a little. After all, he'd almost had his own. And, you can't predict earthquakes. The thought of how sad Chick's family would be if his older brother died almost got him to turn around

_Seven seconds…_

Bombs don't solve things, he knew. They'd hurt him before- this one was the worst one he'd ever made. It'd kill his brother. Like the gunshots that had killed his parents.

_Six seconds…_

He stopped. He couldn't do this. He wasn't a murderer- he was just having doubts. What would he gain anyway? To heck with Tamburo; he was going to get his brother out of this, no matter what. He turned around, speeding back as fast as he could, which was actually pretty fast.

_Five seconds…_

He was back in the main room of the building.

"Thunder, what are you doing back here?" asked his brother.

"Saving your butt, Chick- now shut up talking," snapped Thunder, glancing at the bomb.

"Um, not exactly Speedy Gonzalez here," said Chick. Thunder groaned. Then he grabbed one of Chick's tires.

"That's it- we're getting out of here," said Thunder.

_Four seconds…_

Thunder was pretty much dragging Chick out of the building. _Come on, we have to make it outta here_ he thought. It was tougher now that he had to drag Chick out- much tougher.

_Three seconds…_

They went around a curve- the exit wasn't that much farther ahead. Unfortunately, they were going a little too fast, and Thunder's side got scraped up a little. He winced a little- he'd scraped the same area that'd gotten hurt the most the first time he'd made a bomb.

_Two seconds…_

They were almost there- he could see the open door. _Come on, you can make it_ thought Thunder. And then, they were going through the door.

_One second…_

"We made it!" said Chick, sounding a little surprised.

"We're not outta this yet!" said Thunder. _Come on, the trees- good idea _he thought. He went into the nearby trees, still dragging Chick along. Then- ka-boosh! A loud explosion echoed, almost sounding like a gunshot. Then, the faint crackle of fire.

U

There were only four silhouettes- and none the boxy style of her dad. Wingo drove up to her.

"Wingo, where's dad?" she asked.

"I don't know, Misty. We didn't find him," said Wingo. Misty just kept looking towards the building, hoping to see her dad.

"I hope he's alright," she said.

"Of course I'm alright, little Thunder," said a familiar voice from behind her. She turned to see her dad, grinning at her.

"Daddy!" she shrieked, driving up to him.

U

He just smiled- Star and Danny had heard Misty, and the two were now driving over here. They had a joyous sort of reunion, until he noticed Misty glaring.

"What's wrong, Misty?" he asked.

"What's he doing here?" she said. Chick then realized she was looking past him at Thunder. He turned and saw Thunder looking down at the ground, more sad than anything else.

"Misty, if it weren't for my little brother, I wouldn't be out here right now," said Chick.

"What?!?" she said in disbelief.

"Misty, I'm not kidding," said Chick.

"Is that for real?" said Star, the question directed to Thunder.

"Yeah- I wasn't just going to leave him there," said Thunder, glancing up for a moment.

"Hey, Thunder, you want to come back to Radiator Springs with us?" asked Chick. Thunder looked up at his older brother, surprise showing a little.

"Really?" asked Thunder.

"Really," said Chick, smiling.

_Okay, I need to know right now- does anyone want another chapter with this? Always during the imagination game where Thunder saves Chick, Thunder actually gets a chance to talk more to Chick, and I don't know if you guys want to see that part or not- please tell me if you do, because I can always write that down and type it up. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this. I know that I always had fun imagining what might happen if Thunder's good side came out when trying to escape, and typing up Regrets brought back the imagination game idea. So, if you want to see the next part, just say so!_

_Buick Regal Racecar 56_


End file.
